


teach me a lesson

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Rutting, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, but he's legal i guess, i dunno, slight daddy kink, well technically it's underage because zayn's 18 and liam's 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hates maths. He does not, however, hate Professor Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> had to take a break from doing about ten minute's worth of math and then this happened. i know absolutely shit about it, i fucking hate math, so please try and reason with me if you think it's bad.

Zayn isn't stupid. He  _knows_ he isn't stupid. He got a scholarship to be in this college, he didn't ask his dad for money and then sleep with the vice principal to get in. (The girl that did was suspended immediately though, so no worries.) He stayed up late during school, studied his lessons and paid minimal attention in class, and so what if he passed by barely a hair, he passed, and now he's in his second year of University. It's nothing like the movies, there aren't constant parties (that aren't frat) going on every day, there aren't hot half naked college girls to drool and trip shit over (guys, though) and the lunch isn't free. 

 

Ever.

 

And although Zayn knows he can't complain, there's one thing he lets himself whine like a little bitch over.  _Maths._ He hates it. He fucking hates it with every fiber of his being, he hates it so much he would rather bathe in horse shit for a week then sit here and simply have to listen to this lesson. He doesn't care about algebra and exponents and calculus and all that other stuff, he truly doesn't. He'll admit that sometimes he actually does use math, when he gets his paycheck, sure, but other than that he can't really think of when he uses math in real life. 

 

There's only one upside, to maths, one thing that has Zayn pushing himself through the wooden doors with an exaggerated sigh, and that's Liam Payne.  _Professor Liam Payne._ He is Zayn's living, breathing fantasy, the only person Zayn would let bend him over a table and fuck raw, just _use_. The amount of times he's wanked thinking about Liam, anything about him really, is ridiculous, and because Zayn knows that their relationship can't 'progress', he needs to stop. He knows Liam can get into a lot of trouble being in a relationship with a student outside of school, and he really doesn't want anything but the best for Liam. He knows he's fucked, too, because thinking about Liam's happiness, whether that two kids, a picket fence and a wife, or waking up every day to have a job to come to, Zayn wants it for him. He is truly, genuinely fucked.

 

And sometimes they have actually talked outside of school. Sure, they eat lunch together and Liam has helped Zayn find lesson books in the library more times than their librarian has, but they never communicate outside of class. When they do see each other, usually a store or one time at a park, it's never awkward. Ever. They don't hug or touch like friends would, but they chat and laugh and one time Liam happily ate one of Zayn's crisps. He's fucked.

 

The best part about Liam, besides the fact that he's Zayn's walking wet dream, is he's always so wonderful about Zayn's pure hatred towards maths. If he doesn't understand something, Liam will literally pull up a chair and sit with him the entire course if Zayn needs it. (He may have guiltily taken advantage of that.) The times that Zayn really absolutely cannot find the answer are rare, but they happen. They most definitely happen. Like now for instance, he's about to rip his fucking hair out. Or maybe he'll rip off the hair from the guy in front of him, he's balding anyways.

 

It's a new lesson, first semester just started, and Zayn would be lying if he said he was expecting to get stuck so soon. He knows he's bad at it, goes absolutely brain dead the minute his book is sat in front of him, but he honestly did not think he'd be blinking down stupidly at his paper so soon. 

 

"You've got until the end of the week to finish this lesson, on your own," Liam's voice carries throughout the entire room, the students packed in tight up and behind him muttering lightly, "and the latest I will accept this is Monday morning. On Wednesday I turn them into the office and then they are no longer my responsibility." He's typing on his keyboard as he speaks, bent over and back arched beautifully, thick fingers working fast. Zayn can never get enough of him, he's like an aphrodisiac. 

 

"But it's an entire lesson, Professor, how do you expect us to finish it in less than a week?" Mary's smart, Zayn knows this because they've worked projects together, she can finish this lesson and the next in this entire week. Her brother isn't though, and she has to pay attention for him.

 

Liam sighs and stands, pressing his hands to his hips. "Not less than, an entire. You've got Saturday and Sunday, and I'll be working the library then. Just come by and if you're stuck, I'll help. You can email me, visit me at lunch, I'm available anytime. Any questions?" His chocolate brown eyes skip around the room, and when they meet Zayn's his heart stutters in his chest. Liam gives him a small, encouraging nod before his gaze passes on. 

 

"What if we just don't do it?" Zayn's jaw clenches in reflex at the sound of Matty's voice. He's a dick, an asshole who thinks he owns the entire female population just because he's rich, daddy's little rich cunt. Zayn has had to physically close his eyes and count aloud to calm him down, to stop himself from stabbing Matty in the eye. The worst part, is he's a bully. He goes around fucking with the freshman, Zayn a victim of this abuse, tricking them into doing shit to make them look cool, taking advantage of the girls, plenty of cruel things. And the most fucked up part, is that he gets away with it because, once again, he's rich.

 

Words leave his lips before his brain to mouth function catches up, unable to stop himself. "Then I guess I'll consider being generous when you're out on your ass, begging me for money." He doesn't have to turn to look to know that Matty, and probably everyone else in the class, is now staring at the back of his head. 

 

"Better watch your tone, Malik-" Zayn rolls his eyes.

 

"Or what? Gonna have daddy come fight your battles for you?" Liam sighs from the front of the class, exasperated.

 

He holds his hand up, motioning for Matty to stop, and to Zayn's surprise, the wanker does. "That's enough. Matty, if you don't do the lesson I'll be forced to give you a low mark and I don't want to have to do that." He sounds tired, almost fed up, to Zayn, and he finds his brow furrowed in concern for the other, older man before he can help himself. "Just, if anyone has any trouble whatsoever, there's always a way to reach me. Begin." He doesn't give the class another chance to answer before he turns and exits the room.

 

"Fuckin' lucky that little bitch has a soft spot for you, Malik, or else it'd be your ass." Matty's voice is low, because he knows Liam is just outside, but his words have an effect on Zayn that instantly has his blood boiling in his veins. Before he can speak up, or stand, another voice does it for him.

 

"Matty, please." Her voice is soft, and Zayn can't quite place voice to description yet, and Matty scoffs.

 

He hears shuffling. "Whatever, s'not worth wasting my breath anyways." Zayn refuses to roll his eyes at that comment, instead picking up his pencil and then pushing open his book. He glances up to the pages Liam has written down, and then when he gets to the page, finds that they are in fact beginning an entirely new lesson with no help at all. Looking through the pages, which is eleven all together, he finds that he has absolutely no idea what to do. They were taught this years before, but it's like they added another demented twist over the summer, and now Zayn's staring down at letters, numbers,  _and_ questions he's supposed to find answers to that already have answers. He's used to this kind of challenge, he and Harry didn't completely waste the summer away, but right now he's really wishing he was plastered. To Liam preferably, but whatever.

 

Halfway through the hour Liam comes back in, but Zayn's too disheveled to even look up. His hair's already a mess and he's taken to shoving his glasses onto his collar, a deep frown set onto his lips. He hasn't even gotten answer one, and Liam hasn't been in the room to help. He's sort of angry, because he's a grown ass man he should fucking know this, but he doesn't. Rereading the instructions doesn't help, and he thinks it's because he's used to Liam breaking it down, making it simpler. He doesn't rely on Liam for everything, only maths wise which is fair. He doesn't think it's fair, that stuff like this is forced upon people, little kids are forced to sit down and figure this shit out sometimes, and they wonder why so many teenagers are angry.

 

It's deafeningly quiet in the room, only the sound of the occasional pencil erasing, an obnoxiously loud sneeze that echoes throughout the entire room, and the sound of chairs scraping against the floor when someone stands. Zayn's given up. Already, he knows Liam would be disappointed, but to be quite frank, Liam doesn't look very friendly right now, and he has all afternoon to have Harry explain it to him. If it he doesn't understand by Wednesday, that's when he'll get Liam's help.

 

Liam announces ten minutes before class is over, and Zayn closes his book in sweet, pleasing relief. He slumps back in his chair and scrubs his hands over his face, already too worked up than he likes to be in the middle of the day. He has Liam's course just before lunch, which is why it's so convenient for the students to find him. 

 

"Hey," Zayn startles slightly, his stomach dropping when he looks up to see Liam standing in front of him, idly scratching at his forearm. Zayn raises an eyebrow, because although he's technically in love with this man, he's not in a very good mood. "Figure it out okay?" He asks, and Zayn forces the cheerful smile onto his face.

 

"'Course, was lovely, flew through it." His voice is tight and short though, and Liam instantly picks up on it. He frowns, dropping his hands to his hips. It makes- he looks ridiculous, big muscles and accusing eyes standing with his hip jutted, but Zayn absolutely adores it.

 

"What's wrong?" His voice is in that weird level it gets, where he's both demanding and soothing at the same time, like he's demanding to know what's wrong so he can fix it. Zayn's mouth is already dry. He forces his lips shut though, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

 

"Nothing." He lies, and Liam slightly narrows his eyes. He turns and walks back to his desk without another word, and Zayn doesn't find it weird that he wanted Liam to continue his prodding anymore. But Liam doesn't sit, instead he grabs his marker and writes a problem down onto the whiteboard, one horrifically similar to the ones Zayn just cursed. He then turns, and he looks seemingly satisfied to know he has everyone's attention.

 

"Anyone know the answer?" Someone blurts it out, because apparently raising your hand in Uni is so last year, and Liam's grin is winning. He turns and erases it, and then writes another. "Let's see," he pretends to search the crowd, and this time Zayn pointedly ducks his head, swallowing thickly in hopes that Liam won't do this to him. It's one thing to have stage fright, and it's another to be embarrassed from not knowing the answer. "Zayn? Know the answer?" Breathing out slowly, he forces his eyes shut and counts to ten. Backwards. "Zayn?"

 

"No, I don't." People snicker and Zayn looks up, forcing himself to act unaffected. Liam's staring at him, as if he's trying to figure out what he's just done, and before he can humiliate Zayn any further, he's literally saved by the bell. He snatches his book up and stands, he and someone bumping shoulders but not even acknowledging it at this point. He gets about four strides away from his desk before he's stopped. 

 

"Zayn, Matty, stay back." He's not expecting this, but he almost wants to grin at Matty's whine of protest.

 

"I've got lunch, Professor, just-" Liam completely turns his back on the other male, instead opting for grabbing the eraser and clearing the board. Matty glares, and Zayn leans his back against the table behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. He sets his book down behind him first, staring straight ahead. When the board is as white as the day it was created, Liam turns and moves over to his desk, sliding professionally into the seat. He clasps his hands together and just stares at the two, Matty in the middle of the room tapping his foot impatiently, Zayn pressed up against the desk. He doesn't speak for a long while, just examining the two, but his voice is as cold as ice when he does.

 

"I hope you two realize how embarrassing it is to be fighting like little twelve year olds when you're in your second year. I've seen enough of that as a primary gym teacher, and to be honest with you two, I'm tired of it. I dealt with it last year, and the year back, and from this down on I will  _not_ -" He slams his palm down onto his cherry wooden desk loud enough Zayn's shoulders jump, "deal with it again. Anymore trouble with you two and I'll have both of you removed from my class this year, understood?" Zayn knows Matty won't protest, because only certain people were accepted into Liam's class, because his offer was ridiculously crazy and again, only certain students were qualified for it. It'll look brilliant on their records.

 

The two boys nod their heads stiffly, and Liam nods. He then stands, chin tilted in slight defiance. "Now, off you go. Zayn, stay." Matty scurries out like a roach but Zayn stays still, staring at Liam in disbelief.

 

Liam is silent as he moves towards the classroom door, but Zayn isn't. "You're getting onto me for defending you? If that's your way of saying thanks, you should really rethink your decisions because that is so fucked up," He says, and it isn't until then does Zayn notice Liam has locked his door, and he's pulled the blind down over the little window, which is Liam's meaning for he's out. He furrows his brow, but Liam turns back and leans up against the wall, crossing his ankles out in front of him and then curling his arms loosely around his stomach.

 

He looks fucking hot, the purple dress shirt he's wearing stretching obscenely over his broad shoulders and straining biceps, the long thick line of his thighs absolutely gorgeous through his khakis. Zayn might be drooling. He seems to take Zayn in to, not speaking and Zayn catches his eye, but Zayn doesn't let his hopes high anymore. Liam's already set the record straight more than once.

 

He's still pissed, because Liam just called him out and embarrassed him. It's not that he cares what the other people in his class thinks, they can all fuck off if they think he's stupid, it's just that he already feels dumb enough, and the fact that someone else knew it from the top of their head and they've been through the exact same thing Zayn has, he feels pretty fucking stupid. 

 

"I'm sorry," is what Liam says. Zayn rolls his eyes and pushes himself off of the desk using his bum, already stepping forward.

 

"Whatever, apology accepted." He grumbles, but when he makes it to the door and reaches out to grab the doorknob, Liam's fingers encircle his wrist and the older man is crowding up into his space. Zayn doesn't think anything of it at first, just tries to pull his wrist free from Liam's grasp, but it doesn't work. It doesn't work because then Liam's curling his other hand over Zayn's shoulder and he's pushing the younger boy back, pressing him up against the wall. When he feels the cold, solid wall he snaps his gaze up, Liam's eyes already ablaze when they meet.

 

"I thought there was something you weren't telling me, maybe a friend problem or family problems or something," Liam murmurs, still holding Zayn's wrist out, his grip unyielding. It should be odd that Liam thinks those things with Zayn, but it isn't. Liam's the second person Zayn's ever opened up to about his family, and he knows he shouldn't trust his teacher so much. "I didn't know that it was the work." Zayn feels like he can't breathe now, almost uncomfortable, and he has to push Liam away. Liam's complete hard muscle under Zayn's hand when it meets his stomach, and Zayn's cock already throbs in his jeans. It doesn't take much though, just that touch and then Liam's backing away, Zayn slipping away, ducking to the side. He stands in the middle of the room, frowning at the older man.

 

"You couldn't have asked?" Zayn's voice is quiet but it echoes throughout the empty room.

 

"Would you have told me if I did?" Liam asks, and Zayn already knows he wouldn't have. Liam knows this, too. "Exactly. I figured if you got the problem, than it most definitely would've been something nonschool wise. You were so open with me last year, I just-" Zayn cuts him off.

 

"I have lunch, Professor, if that's all you need me for." He says tightly, jaw clenched. Liam's own snaps shut, brow furrowing at Zayn's words. He doesn't want to hear Liam's excuses, because the work and now Liam's actions have him angry, pissed off, and he justs wants to smother himself in fatty junk food for the evening. This seems to frustrate his teacher, the man taking a few steps forward.

 

"Zayn, don't do that. I'm just trying to talk, because I can't have you closing me out. That's a horrible relationship to have with-" It's like a timer goes off and Zayn is so done.

 

"That's completely irrelevant, don't fucking talk about  _relationships._ What we have is supposed to be strictly student, teacher, and teachers aren't supposed to hound their students about their personal lives, or what's wrong outside of school, okay? I don't fucking want your pity, so like I said, if you're done, I'd like to leave now." He snaps, eyes angry and jaw set. Liam is so, so defiant though, dominant enough that he doesn't back down so easy. It's hot as hell.

 

He steps forward, shiny shoes slightly clicking against the floor, "What goes on at home has just as much effect on your work as anything else, it's my right as a teacher to make sure you are capable of passing my class, Zayn, what are you implying?" He asks, and Zayn barks out a bitter laugh, shaking his head.

 

"You're so fucking dense, Liam. I'm implying that you're a goddamn coward," Liam's close enough now that Zayn can poke him in the chest, and he does just that, "I think you're a coward, and a wussy, and a dick, spewing your teaching bullshit as an excuse as to why we can't be together. I'm legal, you're legal, who gives a shit? It's no one's business but ours." He raged, glaring at the older man. 

 

This has taken a turn Zayn did not intend to cross, but now that he's gone he can't go back and really, he doesn't regret it. 

 

Liam's chest is heaving in anger, or frustration, seemingly displeased by Zayn's words. "I'm a dick, then? Because I'm forced to refuse my feelings for you?" He asks, and Zayn's taken aback by the words, but he nods his head anyways. Liam grits his teeth. "Fine. Fine, if that's how you feel." At first, Zayn thinks Liam's going to hit him, but he's probably even more shocked when Liam's palm fits against the curve of his neck.

 

He's on him then, Liam's lips pressing rough against his own, and his eyes flutter shut despite the harshness of Liam's actions. He's shoving at Zayn's shoulders with one hand, pushing until Zayn stumbles and he almost trips, but Liam's ridiculous arms come up behind him and pull him forward, until Zayn's flush against Liam's chest. He decides it'd be nice to have something grounding him in this moment, so his hands flop forward and grab onto Liam's biceps. That's the first mistake, obviously. They flex under his touch, and his dick twitches in his jeans. Liam's kissing him again, leaning forward to touch their mouths together. He lets his jaw fall slack into the kiss, just insistent pressure, Liam sucking his on his bottom lip in the next moment, hard enough that a low groan tumbles out of his throat before he can stop it. 

 

"Off," Liam growls, and he pushes at Zayn's cardigan, ripping it down his shoulders in one fluid motion. He hears it tear, and he wants to protest because that was his favorite coat, but then Liam's kissing him again, only shoving his tongue into Zayn's mouth now, and he loses all train of thought. He tastes bitter like plain black tea leaves but sweet, like he added just enough sugar to get him through the day. It's wonderful, all in all, the older mans tongue tracing every curve and crevice of Zayn's mouth, and he has to press himself against Liam, tuck into him. He does, but that's another mistake, suddenly able to feel Liam. He's strong, all hard muscle and thick skin, just like Zayn knew he would be, and he smells fucking intoxicating, his cologne present but not too dizzying. Liam already does that enough himself. 

 

After a moment Liam pulls back, and they're both panting but Zayn whines quietly. He doesn't ever, ever want to stop kissing Liam goddamn Payne. Liam's clutching him now, he notices, one hand nearly bruising on the nape of his neck, the other pressed flat against the middle of his back, fingers spread wide. Zayn opens his eyes and really, this is so fucked up, but he thinks he might come in his pants like a thirteen year old boy if Liam takes his shirt off. "What're we doing?" Zayn asks, voice hoarse and breathy. Liam slides his other hand away from Zayn's head and down his back, dropping both of them then, until he's firmly cupping Zayn's arse. He gasps as he's tossed forward a bit, Liam ducking his head to press a kiss against Zayn's ear. Zayn moans, this time unashamedly, because he's a sucker for neck kisses and it's _Liam_ kissing his neck this time, so he's probably going to cry in a moment. 

 

"Was hoping you'd suck me off," Zayn wants that, he wants that so fucking much he whimpers pathetically, "and then I was thinking I'd fuck you." He murmurs, and then he opens his mouth and scratches his teeth lightly down Zayn's neck, and his eyes roll back at the sensation, hips thumping forward on their own accord. It causes a little collision, both of their hips rubbing together so beautifully that Liam groans into it this time, pressing his face into Zayn's neck. He doesn't realize Liam's rutting against him until his vision clears a bit. His cock is still fat in his jeans, desperate for release, and everything is so perfectly confusing Zayn never wants it to end. "This is so wrong," Liam laughs softly, and Zayn scoffs.

 

"Wow, thanks Liam, flattery'll get you everywhere." He says, sarcastic evident and Liam's still giggling quietly as he pulls back, eyes crinkling adorably. Zayn can't help the fond smile that slowly perks up his lips, and then after a moment they're both laughing for no reason, foreheads pressed together. Zayn's never had a lover that laughed at him, besides the one girl that refused to put her finger up Zayn's bum no matter how much he asked, and he got lucky she left town before anyone could find out, he thinks. Zayn stops laughing a bit before Liam does, although he's still smiling. When Liam's giggles don't subside Zayn figures he should take this into his own hands, and so he does.

 

He drops onto his knees in a movement that hurts but he knows instantly attracts attention, has been told by many of his shags that Zayn doing that had their brains going blank. It works, because Liam stops laughing and instead sucks in a sharp breath. "Shit," he swears, and it's hot because he's never heard Liam curse before, completely bypassing earliers comments for what he hopes is to come. "You sure?" He asks quietly, hand coming down to rest soothingly on the back of Zayn's neck, and Zayn looks up through his lashes, quirking an eyebrow.

 

"Been wanting to suck you off ever since the second I saw you, mate," His words are thick, voice gone hoarse from arousal, and Liam doesn't reply, only licks his lips and nods.

 

Zayn works quick then, pushes and pulls at Liam's belt until it comes off, the metal clicking against each other as it hits the ground. He unbuttons Liam's jeans and tugs them down, watching them fall ungracefully around Liam's knees. He leans forward and kisses Liam's thigh, ignoring the sound of protest Liam makes. "You missed." Liam murmurs, and Zayn laughs, the joy bubbling up in his throat and then spluttering out, shoulders shaking although it's silent. He doesn't answer, only sucks a healthy mark into Liam's thigh with his tongue, teasing him until the fingers on his neck are shaking. He moves to Liam's cock after a moment, fitting his mouth over the length he can fit into his mouth. Liam curses again, breathing out heavily and if Zayn could grin, he would. He's busy sucking though, tonging and lapping at Liam through his underwear, suddenly  _greedy_ for what he's wanted for so long. He can't taste the man yet, but he's suddenly yearning too, to know how this gorgeous person feels inside of him. He sits back some and curls his fingers under Liam's waistband, tugging it down before he can hesitate anymore. He doesn't think he was going to, though.

 

Wrapping his fingers around Liam's dick is a challenge after staring for a moment. He's thick, not fully hard but he's already at a decent size. He smells fucking great, like musk and clean sweat, like Liam showered this morning and then rushed into the college. He's cut, to Zayn's surprise, not that he cares, obviously, a dick is a dick. There's little slick on the tip, just enough that Zayn can drag his thumb over it and then bring it to his mouth, the taste bitter and tangy on his tongue. Liam's knees buckle and he groans, hands pinwheeling backwards to tightly clutch his desk. Zayn does grin this time, and when he glances up he sees Liam roll his eyes, but he's smirking. Zayn moves forward and kisses Liam's groin, just where the base of his dick is, and Liam shuffles above him.

 

"You're killing me," he grunts, and Zayn moves to kiss down his length, tongue occasionally darting out to curl around what his fingers don't touch. By the time he makes it to the head of Liam's cock, he's fully hard and heavy in his hands, precum sluicing from the tip. Zayn's tongue darts out to catch it, and Liam's panting now, staring down at Zayn through black eyes. Zayn decides he can't wait anymore, wraps his lips around Liam and then gradually lowers himself until he can't take anymore, throat fluttering and constricting and eyes watering. Liam doesn't push him off though, just responds through shaky gasps and breathy inhales that Zayn take as a sign to keep going. He does, lifts up and then slides right back down, and it's sloppy, spit and precum getting Liam's dick and Zayn's mouth properly wet. He loves it like this, Zayn does, messy but still pleasing, a sexy kind of dirty. "How- motherfuck, how are you so good at this?" Liam's voice is higher, almost pitchy, and Zayn goes to pull off and answer, but Liam rapidly shakes his head. "No no no, nevermind, don't answer that," he gasped, and Zayn was nearly grinning around a pretty dick in his mouth.

 

Liam makes him pull off not long after that, protesting and panting until Zayn grumpily flops back on his bum. It hurts his tailbone to do so, but he decides that it's worth it when Liam pulls him to his feet, fingers tight around his wrist. He reaches out and grabs Liam's shoulders, swiping his fingers across what skin he can see. Liam's warm, and sweaty now, but that's alright because Zayn thinks it's hot. Extremely hot. Liam's watching him intently, very intently, and he words his next sentence very carefully.

 

"Take your shirt and trousers off, but keep your boxers on, and wait here. Don't move." He doesn't give Zayn any time to protest before he's shuffling away and disappearing into his office. Zayn doesn't pout, because Liam just told him to get naked and he's gonna do just that. He ignores Liam's instructions, instead tossing his shirt off carelessly and then he toes off his shoes, kicking them away. He wiggles out of his pants and undies at the same time, shaking a bit to get them off without unbuttoning them. He's in so much of a rush to get his kit off he doesn't hear Liam reenter, and he's taken by surprise when he feels Liam's hands on his hips. The skin on skin contact is so beautiful, Liam shoving Zayn forward until his hips come into contact with the desk, pain reverberating throughout his waist. He grunts, and starts to ask Liam what the fuck that was for, but then there are sharp teeth nipping at his shoulder blade and all thought flies out of his ears. "Didn't I say leave your knickers on?" He asks quietly, and he starts to answer, but then Liam's hands are traveling around and he brushes his fingers against Zayn's dick. It's not enough, not even a touch really, because both of his thick hands start kneading at Zayn's thighs. "What am I gonna do with you? Can't have you not listening." He murmurs, and Zayn swallows thickly.

 

He  _wants_ Liam to spank him. Or tie him up. Anything, really. 

 

His mouth is dry so when he speaks, it comes out strangled and hoarse. "Might have to teach me a lesson," he says, and he can feel Liam smile into his neck. He's glad Liam goes with it instead of judging or laughing, although he wasn't really afraid of that happening in the first place. One thing Zayn is and always will be proud of, is his kinks. 

 

Liam drags one hand down to the center of his back and then shoves Zayn down, hard enough Zayn goes down easily. He steadies Zayn, has him fold both of his arms under his head and then makes him spread his legs, ankles nowhere near each other. The first slap comes down onto his arse so unexpected Zayn cries out and shoves up, head snapping back. Liam's hand grounds him though, and his actions hardly even jostle him. It hurts, Liam's palm dry and strong, but it goes to Zayn's dick so fast he gets a little dizzy. He doesn't try and hold back the sounds he makes when Liam does it again, a deep, hissing, " _yes,"_ that leaves his throat completely dry. He can't see Liam's face, but he already knows Liam's probably smug. The third slap comes down and crackles around the room, Zayn's groans long. He drops his head down onto the wood of the desk, fingers fisting and bunching up paper that was probably important. "Sorry," he breathes, but he doesn't let the papers go, continuously crumpling them under his grasp.

 

The next slap has him jolting forward, Liam's hand gone. He hears a snap, and then Liam does it again, soon enough that the sting of the other hadn't quite faded and Zayn knows he's gonna be sore, and his cock drools precum, Liam's name crying from his lips. "No you're not." He says, and Zayn grins, pushing up on his elbows. He stays there though, because then Liam's finger is pressing against his hole, and he breathes in deeply. "Gonna have you beggin'," Liam murmurs, and he doesn't think Liam knows he said that out loud, because than he hits Zayn again, and this time he kneads the skin afterwards, leaning over to kiss the bottom of Zayn's spine. 

 

"Please," it slips, like literally actually slips, because Zayn had been holding it on his tongue, but it came out anyways. Zayn twists his head around just as Liam straightens up and they kiss, sloppy and too fast, Liam's tongue outlining his lip before he's pulling back. Zayn takes back everything he ever said ever about him looking good as he falls to his knees because Liam falling to his knees is like watching the clouds part and whatever god's up there descends. Better than that actually, and Zayn breathes in through his nose in disbelief, jaw falling slack. Liam spreads his cheeks, thumb swiping over his hole and fuck, Zayn can't watch. He turns back around and drops his forehead onto his forearms like Liam had instructed earlier, his back arching as he does so. 

 

Liam's tongue is hot and so wet when he drags it over Zayn's hole, his scruff instantly scratching at the sensitive skin of Zayn's bum. "Christ, fucking christ, Liam," Zayn gasps, fingers digging for purchase again. There's always been something about someone eating him out that makes him feel on top of the world, his heart soaring in his chest, stomach dropping to his toes. Liam hasn't even so much as spread him apart, just sloppy, sucking kisses around his rim, and Zayn already feels close. Pathetic. His tongue is big, too, strong pressing against his entire hole and most of the skin around it, sending little jolts of sloppy pleasure up Zayn's spine. "How're you so good at that?" He repeats, smiling breathlessly for a moment when he feels Liam's own against his skin. Liam doesn't answer him, only spreads Zayn's cheeks further and then slaps him on the arse again, the cheek that's sore and sends blasts of pain straight to Zayn's dick. "Fuck," he drawls it out, mouth curling around the word as he drops his head, brow furrowing.

 

Zayn pushes up on his elbows when Liam does enter him then, tongue sliding in with resistance. He's confident about it, steadily fucking his tongue inside of Zayn. He groans, hips bucking at the intrusion. Liam pulls back though, and Zayn whines again. "You're loose," he whispers in amazement, and Zayn desperately wants to touch his cock now, anything to come.

 

"Thought about you last night, fucked myself on my fingers picturing it was you." He gasps, and Liam growls huskily. He almost wishes he hadn't said anything, because then Liam's standing and grabbing Zayn's bicep, tugging him around and grabbing his face. He kisses Zayn, rough and almost painful, their teeth clashing and Liam's scruff already burns. It wasn't much, but Zayn's slick in between the knees now, and he's breathing in shuddery through his nose. Liam's kissing him like it'll be the last time, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lips, fingers biting into Zayn's cheeks. 

 

"You know what you do to me?" Liam asks when they pull back, and Zayn stares at him with wide eyes because he honestly can't answer that, still attempting to catch his breath. They both just breath for a minute, and then Liam moves closer until their stomach brush and Zayn moans when Liam's cock slides in against his. It's wonderful, the skin on skin contact sending ecstasy all throughout Zayn's body. He wanted Liam to fuck him, but he can tell by the way Liam slides his arms around his back and then lifts him up onto the desk that they aren't getting any further than this. He wraps his legs around Liam's waist and grinds forward, Liam shivering as their dicks catch together. "So much, god, you're so hot." He breathes, and Zayn shakes his head to protest because if anyone's beautiful it's Liam, for fucks sake, but then Liam's wrapping his fingers around bothof them and Zayn slumps against the older mans chest. He keeps his strokes small, steady at first, grip tight when he moves. It's so good, so fucking good, Zayn knows he won't last long. Liam must know this, because then he ducks down and carefully sucks one of Zayn's nipples into his mouth, the bud instantly hardening at the touch. Zayn gasps heavily, arms falling back until his palms press flat against the desk. 

 

Liam's tongue is a sin, using his other hand to come up swipe over Zayn's left nipple, the electricity shooting straight to Zayn's dick. He grunts and cries out softly as he bucks up, a breathy little  _"ah,"_ because he's going to cum, so fucking soon. It's like a train reaction after that. Liam bites down on Zayn's nipple and tugs, then presses his nail down carefully against the sensitive slit on his cock and Zayn cums, shouting loud enough Liam's free hand comes up to slap down over Zayn's mouth, and Zayn's blubbering, gasping noises still escaping his lips as he desperately sucks in air. Liam stops stroking him after a moment, instead pulling back just a bit to use Zayn's cum as lube, fist flying over his dick. His jaw is clenched and he's staring down at himself. Zayn watches on, eyes heavy and hooded, and he honestly cannot believe what's just happened. He wants to make Liam cum though, and he thinks he has a vague idea at what Liam likes, so. He tightens his legs around Liam's waist and tugs him forward until his hand comes out to steady himself against his desk.

 

He wraps one arm around Liam's shoulder and trails the other one to grab his bicep, lips brushing teasingly against his ear before he speaks, " _daddy,"_ he murmurs, and Liam sobs as he collapses forward.

 

"Goddammit, Zayn," Zayn catches him, smiles into the skin of Liam's shoulders as the older mans cum catches on his thighs and Liam's fist, keeping his legs around him and refusing to let go. Liam drops his dirty hand onto the other side of the desk, until he's trapped Zayn in on either side, and Zayn carefully peppers kisses up the side of Liam's neck, suddenly afraid of what's to come. Liam shies away from him and his heart drops, until Liam pulls back, smiling and blushing. "Sorry, ticklish.." He whispers, and Zayn frowns for a moment, before he bursts out a laugh.

 

He doesn't care about anything other than Liam in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! if you did, thank you for reading, it means alooottt! xoxo


End file.
